At the beginning
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: This is a oneshot/songfic. I think... Anyways, Rima gets urged by Nagihiko to sing in a gigantic concert hall, and what happens when Nagihiko sings with her! Huh?


**Au-Chan: HEY! It's Au-Chan! Here I am with a Rimahiko oneshot/songfic! Actually, does this count as a songfic... Oh well. But I had lot's of fun writing this one! Hope you like it!**

**Rima: Of course they will, I'm in it.**

**Nagi: And me!**

**Ikuto: But not me! Why not?!?**

**Tadase: Or me!**

**Au-Chan: Um... Well... Amu wasn't on my mind... But Rima and Nagihiko were...**

**Tadase and Ikuto: Not fair!**

**Au-Chan: Oh shut it. Kairi do the discalimer! **

**Kairi: Au-Chan does not own Shugo Chara, The songs: At the beginning or Mama Mia. If she did she would go crazy.**

**Au-Chan: Not true! But anyways enjoy! (^_^)d 0**

* * *

I walked to the stage, stopping at the steps. I didn't want to sing, but Nagihiko urged me. Why did I have to though? I was so short, and my voice was so quiet. I doubt anyone would like me.

"'Go ahead. You sing great,'" He had said. How would he know? I've never sung in front of anyone. It's possible he stalks me. Possible, yeah right. It's probable. No, he totally stalks me. Maybe I'm to full of myself. Or maybe I just like him.

"No!" I yelled. I looked at the audience, and they were staring at me with that crazy look. I sighed. It was really easy to get people creeped out in this concert hall.

"Next up will be Rima Mashiro," The announcer said. I sighed again and stepped up to the stage.

"She will be singing Mama Mia. Please enjoy." He finished. I looked forward, and grabbed the mic. I was so nervous. I wanted to run off the stage. Why didn't Nagihiko just sing? Man, I was so going to fail. The music started to come out of the big speakers on the rights and lefts of the stage, so I listened for my part to start.

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when…" I started in my low voice. If it wasn't for the microphone, the audience would have never heard me.  
"So I made up my mind, it must come to an end…" _I want to end this Nagihiko!_ I yelled in my head.  
"Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control…" What?!  
"There's a fire within my soul…" There is?

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring,  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh,"

"Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?"  
"Mamma Mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you."  
"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?"  
"Mamma Mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go."

I stopped at the end of the verse. I looked at the crowd, and they all had surprised faces. Some of them were even jumping up and down. I sighed and continued the song.

"I've been angry and sad about things that you do…" Nagihiko has made me angry and sad, for just about everything he does.  
"I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through…" I was always telling him I want nothing to do with him. Stupid Nagihiko.  
"And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long,  
You know that I'm not that strong." I'm not strong, but I act like it.  
"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring." I can hear it, it's a loud noise.  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh," I looked to the audience. There he was, staring right at me, with a smile on his face. I turned around.

"Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?" _I can totally resist him!_  
"Mamma Mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you." _Wait! I don't miss him!_  
"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted." I was starting to hate this song.  
"Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma Mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go." _I could totally let him go! Maybe… there's a slight chance I could. Wait, What?_

"Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?"  
"Mamma Mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you."  
"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted.  
Why, why did I ever let you go?"  
"Mamma Mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go,"

I really couldn't… I loved Nagihiko. Why did songs always express people's feelings, especially mine? I put my arm down, and looked at the audience. Once the music stopped they stood up and started to clap. My jaw dropped. I was good? I looked for Nagihiko, but he was no where. I sighed. I knew he didn't like my singing. Why did he have to leave, right when I figured out I loved him? Life sucks, huh? I bowed once, looked for Nagihiko once again, and then gave up.

"Okay, calm down, calm down. Please sit down. There has been a change in songs. Rima Mashiro will now be singing with Nagihiko Fujisaki. Please enjoy." I looked behind me, then at the audience. They went totally silent. Did they know about this? I started to breathe harder. I had no clue what I was singing and no clue what I was doing, besides singing with Nagihiko. I looked at the big speakers, and heard the familiar music come out. I sighed and gained back my composure. My body sat down, and I looked at the audience. They had a dumbfounded look. I smiled.

"We were strangers starting out on a journey,  
never dreaming what we'd have to go through,  
Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you…" I looked to my left and Nagihiko came out.

"No one told me I was going to find you,  
Unexpected what you did to my heart,  
when I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
this is the start," He came over to me, and helped me up. We both smiled at each other and looked at the audience.

"And Life is a road and I want to keep going,  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever, A Wonderful journey." We looked at each other again.

"I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I want to be standing,  
At the beginning with you…" We walked closer together, and our sides touched. We turned around, not facing the audience and had a quick chat.  
"Why are we singing together?" I asked. He nodded his head and I continued to sing.

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure."

"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true." He stepped away from me and turned to the audience. I did the same, only I stumbled.

"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
at the beginning with you," He smiled at me, I blushed.

"And life is a road and I want to keep going.  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing.  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey." We walked closer to each other.

"I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you." We looked at each other for the briefest moment but then turned away.

"I knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark.  
Now I know my dream will live on.  
I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's going to tear us apart…" He ran towards me and landed on one knee.

"And Life is a road  
and I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I want to keep flowing," He sung it by himself and I turned away. _Keep singing Rima._ I reminded my self. But then my concentration died, when his arms wrapped around me. I looked at my right, and his face was so close to mine.

"Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I want to be standing  
at the beginning with you…" I almost died at that part. Nagihiko's hot breath was on my neck, and his voice was right in my ears. It was so resonating. And his hands were wrapped securely around me. God, I thought I was going to die.

"Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on...."

"Starting out on a journey…" I sung it softly.

"Life is a road and I want to keep going.  
Love is river I want to keep flowing.  
In the end I want to be standing,  
At the beginning with you…" I hummed the ending music. The speakers stopped playing music, and I looked to my right again. Nagihiko smiled at me, and I blushed.  
"Rima… I really like you…" He whispered. I nodded my head, but came back to my senses when he let go of me.  
"Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed that!" He said through the microphone, smiling the whole time. I crossed my arms and looked away from him. He was a show off, that's all he was.

"I couldn't have done it without my lovely girlfriend Rima Mashiro!" I turned to him and dropped my jaw. He walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. He bowed, and I followed. People were cheering and some of them were throwing money, flowers, and little pieces of something. They kept cheering. It started to kill my ears. I could feel the pain of professional singers now. This was such a large concert hall, and it was sold out. I was about to cry.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nagihiko let go of my hand, grabbed a rose, and walked backstage. I bowed one more time, and walked backstage too.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki!" I called. I wanted to smack him. Smack the coolness out of him. He blew me away. But not only that, he stole my heart.

"Yes Rima?" He came up to me, put the rose in my hand, and I looked away.

"Um… About being your girlfriend…" I looked back to him, and he moved his face closer to mine.  
"I love you Rima." He pecked my lips and ran off. My face went hotter and hotter, and I put my hand up to my lips.

"That was my first kiss Nagihiko! Get back here!" I yelled. I ran after him and laughed. I really did love Nagihiko.

* * *

**Au-Chan: WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! I mean... Hey... Well I got this idea from when I heard Mama Mia, on my Itunes. Wow, I really liked this one. Ah, imagine Rima and Nagi singing At the beginning... That would be awesome... Anyways What'd you guys think of it?**

**Ikuto: Good, but only if it was Amu and Ikuto...**

**Tadase: Or Tadase and Amu!**

**Au-Chan: Or Tadase and Ikuto! **

**. . .**

**Au-Chan: Okay maybe not... But anyways. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I would appreciate it!**

**Rima and Nagi: NEVER AGAIN!!!!**

**Au-Chan: Thanks!!!**


End file.
